The upper body frame of a typical passenger carrying vehicle, such as a four door sedan, includes left and right roof supporting "A" pillars, left and right roof supporting center body pillars, and left and right roof supporting rear quarter pillars. Such body frame members may be armored through the application of molded ballistic composite panels to their inwardly facing surfaces. High velocity projectiles which strike the outwardly facing surfaces of such ballistic composite panels tend to drive the panels inwardly away from a position where they may effectively stop successively fired projectiles. Thus, it is desireable to provide an anchoring assembly capable of holding such panels in position during successive impacts of high velocity projectiles. The instant inventive vehicle armor anchoring assembly provides such a capability through the provision of steel anchor cables interconnecting such panels with such body frame members.